


【盾寡】Rose番外之独白

by MissyHan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyHan/pseuds/MissyHan
Summary: 这首诗来自墨西哥诗人帕斯的《独白》
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, 史蒂夫罗杰斯/娜塔莎罗曼诺夫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【盾寡】Rose番外之独白

**Author's Note:**

> 这首诗来自墨西哥诗人帕斯的《独白》

[在剥蚀的廊柱之下，  
在梦和虚无之间，  
你的名字的声音  
穿插进我不眠的钟点]

喧闹的一天伴随昼夜的交替拉下序幕。稀薄的云雾似轻纱环绕，熏黄月色朦朦胧胧；像是在绸布上戳出几个洞隙，星辰隐耀。

娜塔莎坐在梳妆台前卸下宝格丽Divas'Dream系列的一款耳坠。这款耳坠上中央镶嵌的钻石大如米粒。一颗是晶莹剔透的湛蓝色；一颗环华美夺目的瑰朱色，就好像史蒂夫的眼睛和她的发色。

这是旺达送他们的新婚贺礼，她很喜欢。

史蒂夫身披松松垮垮的浴袍，带着沐浴后特有的湿溽水汽和清新气息随着蒸腾的热气袅袅弥漫，滚烫的肌肤紧贴后背肌肤，暖流涌上心头。

“累了吗？”娜塔莎在倒腾的过程中，不忘空出手安抚这只感觉被人抛弃的大金毛。

他看她一步一步褪尽铅华露出本来精致的五官和姣好的面容，情不自禁俯身轻啄一口。

“放心，之前半个月的账我们还没算。”

史蒂夫的鼻息喷洒在她敏感的耳廓和颈窝凹陷，撩起颤栗疙瘩，酥酥麻麻宛如虫蚁在血液里游走啃噬，点燃了她心里蠢蠢欲动的火种。

“谁算谁不一定呢。”

娜塔莎巧借力一个转身，两臂虚搂颈间大腿回环史蒂夫的劲腰，脚跟自小腿肌一点一点摩挲至他的翘臀，意图勾起他本就休眠的欲望。

靠在后脑的手蓦然用力额头相抵，她支起上半身，丰满的胸部似乎是无意又有心蹭了两下史蒂夫的胸膛，感性喑哑的烟嗓吐露片言缠绵。史蒂夫本就对她没有任何抵抗力，更遑论是如此张扬的挑逗。

不甘示弱，大腿突然夹紧娜塔莎作怪的小腿，抓住主动权身体倾倒至她那一侧，娜塔莎可以清楚感受到腰腹与梳妆台相贴的冰凉触感。

常年经受炮火洗礼的粗糙指腹摸索她的大腿根，感受到底裤阻碍的史蒂夫从侧边探入她的花穴，轻拢慢捻。史蒂夫一向前戏不长，这次也没有例外。两指并入随意抽插几下，那潺潺流水也极其敏感奔泻而出，在拔出的时候按压花核，不过几瞬立刻充血坚硬。

“宝贝，别嘴硬了。”

史蒂夫将沾她花蜜的手指伸至娜塔莎的唇边，后者虽然被他撩拨得欲火难耐却也不甘认输。纤巧的唇舌一口含住史蒂夫的手指，并模仿交姌的方式舔咬吞吐。

“嘶。”

史蒂夫唇边漏出一丝气音，眉目皱缩成一团，极力隐忍抽出自己的手指。娜塔莎挑衅地舔了舔唇，一挑眉情丝熏红眼角风情刻骨。

美国队长一向象征的是防守，这一次他的吻夹杂极其激烈的攻击性细细密密铺天盖地而来，不留一丝空隙。咬一口娜塔莎的下唇，趁着她低呼的一瞬撬开牙关以此突破她高筑的城墙。满是血腥味又缠绵的吻在两人舌尖交错之时起舞，刮过腭垂，在空腔内搅弄风云，溢满的银丝自两人的唇齿间绵延流淌，在娜塔莎的下颌欲滴未滴。

褪去内裤，硕大的性器没有任何阻碍极为流畅地一通到底。

“嗯哼，美国队长越来越坏了。”

娜塔莎闷哼，欲望的沟壑被填平她连说话都是断续，显然是不满史蒂夫“卑鄙”的偷袭。

内壁褶皱被扩大撑平，炽热的温度极为熨帖灼烧娜塔莎的心头，眼角不受控制分泌生理盐水。耻胯有节奏地开始律动，两腿间肿胀的那物什大开大合，尽根没入，尽根拔出。

史蒂夫低下头很容易就含住她因情欲挺俏如朱果的乳尖，涂满唾液的胸乳在灯光的反射下盈盈闪光。

双重快感的夹击令娜塔莎故意向前挺腰，双腿借力令那根东西更深埋入她的体内。

“史蒂夫。”

“再快一点。”

[你那浅红的长发，  
是夏日的闪电，  
以甜蜜的强暴的力量  
起伏于黑夜的脊背]

娜塔莎感染上情欲的嗓音是致命的诱惑。史蒂夫以诡异的角度次次撞击她的敏感点软肉，穴道收缩加速紧紧包裹，两人的体液由于野蛮的力道化作雪白的细沫，大腿间一片泛红，腰腹与梳妆台的碰撞甚至青紫一块。

“你想要我缴械。”

这个女人一向不服输，史蒂夫恨恨含住她的耳珠，惩罚式的重重一撞，阴囊袋发出啪啪的声音。

即便这个男人攻势猛烈，娜塔莎还是较着劲：“我，我说了，谁输，谁赢，还不一定，嗯……”

“哦宝贝，可惜你的身体远比你的嘴诚实得多。”

两人都是气喘吁吁，汗液从裸露体表的每个毛孔张大流出，娜塔莎穴中媚肉含咬加剧，史蒂夫知道她就快到了。

臀部肌肉紧绷，加快和加大抽插力度，娜塔莎只感觉所有的快感都骤然聚集下方一点，脑海雾茫茫一片，仿佛烟花爆竹燃尽，灰烬尘埃未散。

暧昧又温馨的气氛缓缓萦绕在两人之间。

史蒂夫就着这个体位抱起已经精疲力尽骨筋酥软的娜塔莎走向浴室。步伐行时，丝毫不减疲软的硕大还在推进。

[梦里的黑暗的流水  
在废墟间涌淌，  
从虚无中构成了你：  
痛苦的发辫，已经遗忘]

将娜塔莎放入盛满水的浴缸，温暖的水流包裹住她的胴体暂且缓解巫山云雨带来的疲惫。

然而这在史蒂夫眼里又是一幅诱人“犯罪”的画卷。喉结动了动，把她翻了个身。

“等，等。”

来不及了。

史蒂夫扣住她的腰，轻而易举从后面进入她的身体。虽然这个姿势看不见她的脸，却更加刺激更为深入。

在水中加大了阻碍，但是随着史蒂夫的进出会夹杂部分水没入她的甬道，充充实实将她填满。藉借原本就已经红肿的花穴，虽少了几分敏感度却真真切切描摹出他性器的形状。

“小娜。”

“小娜。”

这一回她的体力实在是没办法再与匹敌。该死的，这个男人四倍血清的耐力若不是她谁还能受得了。

哼哼唧唧随他摆弄姿势，冲击的力道荡漾水面皴裂圈圈水波，晃出的水花弄湿一地。

不知过了多久，娜塔莎半梦半醒之间能够感受的史蒂夫的突然加速，噗嗤，一股白灼钻入她的体内。

终于结束了。

这是娜塔莎昏过去前最后的想法。

[夜色中湿润的岸边，  
横陈着拍击着一片  
梦游里的海洋，一无所见]

帮两人清理干净身体把娜塔莎抱到床上已经是后半夜。

她睡得很熟很香甜。

床头微弱的光晕似是又重新回到新泽西的那个夜晚，恍惚间已是携手近半生。

她的睡眠质量一向不好，过去的那些即便是放下了午夜梦回仍旧纷扰。以往噩梦来袭，她会选择依偎在他怀里，似乎可以从中汲取安全感。

在莫斯科的那三年她想必没有睡过一个好觉，再次见面她才会如此憔悴。

史蒂夫低下头不带丝毫情欲，虔诚地在她眉心烙下一吻。

如今以后，余生有我，有你。

“晚安，罗杰斯太太。”


End file.
